


Do Not Go Where I Cannot Follow

by nothingidputbeforeyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingidputbeforeyou/pseuds/nothingidputbeforeyou
Summary: Set early in season 3. The Sisters' Bench is real as is the story surrounding it.





	Do Not Go Where I Cannot Follow

**Author's Note:**

> for Vinnie

Evelyn saw the boys first. No surprise, really. Evvie liked to wake up before her sister and take a stroll around the cemetery, clear the cobwebs from her mind. That saying always made her laugh now. It had been one of her favorite sayings in life. In death, it could be taken very literally. 

She had finished a full circuit of her final resting place, stepping over fallen stones and through thick weeds that flourished since the last caretaker had retired 30 years back. A full moon sat low in the sky, not fully risen, huge and orange. As she stopped to take it in, a crashing came from the underbrush that grew wild along the old county road. A howl rose up that would have chilled her to her very marrow if she had any marrow left to chill. Not that she was scared of this rueben. He couldn’t even see her let alone hurt her. But that didn’t stop her from getting a few goosepimples at the sounds he made. She saw the monster silhouetted against the moon and clucked her tongue. She’d seen this fellow before, twice in the past two months. He’d taken to hanging out, looking for the teenagers who invariably wound up here daring each other to sit on The Sisters’ Bench or sneak into the mausoleum. 

The beast ran within a foot of Evvie, eyes wild not with the usual bloodlust but with a very human fear. Out of the same thicket came two boys. Not boys, really. Men. Big and handsome, both of them. Evvie had only been about 5’4” in life and the taller of the two dwarfed her by a solid foot. 

The other one, no Tiny Tim himself, ran by her pistol in hand. “Flank him, Sammy!”

“On it!” The big man put on a burst of speed and caught up with the wolf effectively boxing him in along the side of the old Straker mausoleum. Cornered, the creature snarled and bared its teeth, obviously preparing to launch itself at the neck of the one named Sammy. 

“Do it and you’ll be dead before you get one paw on him, fuzzbutt,” the other man’s voice was as cold and hard as the barrel of the gun he had trained on the creature. 

It froze for a second as though considering the words then shook off the hesitation and sprang. 

A shot rang out, just one, and the thing slumped to the ground, transforming as he fell into a rather nondescript man in his 20s. 

“Did you see that, Sam? One shot, right to the heart.”

“Yeah, Dean. I was standing right here.”

“So you saw how awesome I was.”

Sam sighed. “Yep.”

“Say it.” 

“Say what?”

“Say I’m awesome.” The one called Dean was clearly still buzzing with adrenaline, grinning like a madman. 

“Fuck off, Dean. I have burrs stuck all over me from those bushes we ran through and I ripped my shirt. I don’t really feel like indulging you right now.”

He was so focused on picking burrs out of his hair that he didn’t see Dean move towards him like quicksilver, sweeping his legs out from under him, bringing both men down to the moss-covered ground. Sam let out a surprised gasp as Dean wound up on top of him, pinning his arms above his head and smiling down at him with the purest expression of love and need she’d ever seen. 

Oh, thought Evvie. So that’s how it is. 

“Get off me, dick.” 

“Make me, Sammy.” 

Sam shifted his hips slightly arching up against Dean. Dean’s eyes went wide and frantic. Sam took advantage of Dean’s moment of distraction by wrapping one of those long legs around Dean’s torso and flipping him onto his back. 

“Okay, sasquatch. You win. I get it. Let me up.” 

Sam pulled himself up and offered a hand to Dean who was a little slower getting to his feet, possibly due to the amount of subtle adjustments he needed to make to his pants. 

Dean turned and saw the stone bench that connected Evelyn’s own gravestone to her sister Lydemia’s. He plopped down and developed a sudden interest in retying his shoes probably to hide just how happy certain areas of him had been about the wrestling. 

“Dean. Did you seriously not listen to anything I read to you about this place?” 

“What? Of course I was listening.” 

“Really? Then why did you just sit on The Sisters’ Bench?” 

“The what now?” 

“That stone thing you parked your cute ass on just now? It’s not just a bench. It connects the graves of two sisters. Lydemia and Evelyn Whitmore. See? Evelyn was younger but she died first in a car accident. The sisters were what people called spinsters. In their 40s, never married, no kids, lived together their whole lives. After Evelyn died in 1949, they say Lydemia killed herself. Couldn’t live without her. The bench says ‘DO NOT GO WHERE I CANNOT FOLLOW’ right here on the edge and if you sit on it during a full moon, the legend says that you won’t be able to get up until morning. Or until the sisters release you.” 

“You know that’s probably just one of those legends kids tell each other so they can sneak out here to check it out. Then blah blah blah heavy petting.” 

“So why not check it out right now? Try to stand up.”

“Okay but after I show you that I can get up, no problem, I get heavy petting.” 

“Hey, I’m fine with that. Are you?” Sam’s eyes held a challenge.

Dean avoided Sam’s gaze and stood. Or tried to. His legs tried valiantly to lift him but his posterior stayed planted right where it was. 

“Oh for fucks sake. The ONE TIME a stupid legend is real and we found it.” 

“That one Crybaby Bridge out in Washington was real too. Remember?”

“What the hell, Sam. My ass is stuck to a stone bench and you want to reminisce?”

“Just saying. Anyway, no one has ever been hurt on this bench. If they’re dumb enough to sit here during a full moon-” Sam shot a dimpled grin at Dean “-they just stay for awhile. Until they get released or the sun comes up. I’m not sure why the bench lets go of some people early but…”

“Because they’re annoying.” Evelyn’s sister whispered in her ear. “And I don’t want to deal with them for one more second.” 

Evvie shivered at the husky timbre of her sister’s voice. “Good evening, Lyddie. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did until some four-flusher ran across my grave. Was it these two?”

“No. Or rather yes but only because they were chasing that scoundrel.” Evvie pointed at the dead man lying a few feet away. 

“My stars. Would you look at that, Ev. He’s in his birthday suit.” 

“I know. But before he was in the all-together, he was wearing a wolf’s skin.”

Lyddie’s dark eyes twinkled behind her cat’s-eye glasses. “That maroon? They got him?? Well, bless their hearts. No more dead teenagers bringing the coppers out here. Guess I should let him up then.” 

She moved towards the boys but Evvie snaked out a hand and stopped her, pulling herself up to her full height. Ev might only have been 5’4” but that still gave her 3 inches on her older sister. “DON’T” she yelled. 

Lyddie looked taken aback “What’s with you, featherbrain? You want me to leave him stuck there? Why? So you can look at him?” Lydemia’s eyes narrowed as she glared at the man on the bench. “Hmph. A pretty one. You always were a sucker for a pretty face, Evelyn.” 

“I went on ONE DATE with Burdette, Lyd. ONE. You KNOW that.”

“”I do know that, Evelyn. Because he was killed in that tragic accident shortly thereafter.”

“You dropped a tractor on him. Some accident.” 

“He tried to force himself on you! It’s hardly my fault that when I went out there with daddy’s old shotgun to have a little talk about his behavior, he was working on his tractor, got spooked by the gun, and kicked the jack out.” 

“I’m sorry. I feel bad for bringing that up again. I know you’d never...”

“No, I definitely would have dropped a tractor on him but the good lord and Bud’s own stupidity beat me to it. Anyway. If it’s not the view, why don’t want me to let this one go?”

“Oh. Yes. Because they seem to have a few issues that they don’t want to discuss. Maybe a few hours trapped here will cure them.”

“Issues?” A confused look crossed Lyddie’s lovely face.

“I think they’re..well. A little lavender, if you will? And maybe they’re having a problem dealing with it?” 

“Oh please, Ev. It’s the 2000s. Plenty of people are gay, even way out here in the middle of nowhere. We’ve seen that much with our own eyes.” she smiled at her sister mischievously. They both enjoyed watching the couples who came here to neck and it didn’t matter what gender those people happened to be. It all broke up the monotony and passed the time.

“Maybe so but something isn’t right. They’re obviously in love but they’re holding back, refusing to talk about it. A little push might be in order.” 

Lyddie turned back to where Dean sat on the bench still trying to pull himself to his feet. Sam looked on, clearly amused by his plight. “Great idea, love.”

She disappeared in a blink and while Evvie watched, Sam spun around startled before sitting down hard on the bench next to Dean. 

“Lyd! I didn’t mean you should push him!!”

Lyddie reappeared at Ev’s side. “Really? Whoops.” She winked at her sister in a way Evelyn had never been able to resist and Evvie found herself laughing. 

On the bench, Dean turned to Sam “What just happened?”

“It felt like someone spun me around and then pushed me.”

“That’s what you get.” he said petulantly. 

Sam looked out at the graveyard thoughtfully. “Guess the sisters really are hanging around.” 

“If that’s the case, they clearly like me better. I do love ladies with discriminating taste.” 

Sam’s snort was scornful. “Like you care.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Need me to spell it out? Okay. You love pretty much any woman who so much as glances your way.” 

“Are you calling me a slut, Sammy?” 

“If the boots-with-2-inch-platform-heels-that-you-wear-so-you-won’t-look-way-shorter-than-me fit…” 

Dean’s face was mutinous but he clamped his jaw shut.. 

“Well, there’s your answer, Ev,” Lyddie said quietly. “Dean can’t keep his willy in his pants. Sam’s mad about it. That’s not something a good gabfest is going to fix.” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Feels like there’s more to it.” She turned her eyes back to the boys. Dean was regarding Sam with an earnestness that clutched at her heart.

“Look, Sam...you know we can’t do this. You know why we can’t do it. So what...I’m supposed to be a monk? Can’t have sex with you, can’t have sex with anybody ever?”

“Who said you can’t have sex with me? You can! Hell, you HAVE.” 

Evvie’s eyes were glued to the boys as Lyddie pinched her arm with glee and whispered, “I am so sorry I ever doubted your motives for keeping them here. This is good.” 

“One time.” Dean looked furious. “One slip in all this time. And you DIED not long after that. I think that’s the universe sending me a pretty clear message, don’t you?” 

“I didn’t die because we had sex, you idiot. I died because I got stabbed... Wait a minute. Is that what you think? That I got killed to...what? Punish you for fucking your brother?”

The two spirits observing gasped in perfect sync. 

“Sam died?” said Evvie just as Lyddie said “They’re brothers?” 

“Dean. I died because of the demon. And Jake. And mom’s deal. And a thousand other little things that led up to that day. Having sex with you? Not one of those things. It’s not connected. You know that, right?” 

Dean refused to meet his eyes so Sam reached out, physically turned Dean’s head his way. “Do you know that, Dean?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper now and Dean leaned towards his brother, maybe to hear him better, maybe not. Maybe it was a gravitational force pulling them together from the moon, from the bench, from their hearts. Who could tell? 

“Can I pop up and push their heads together, Evvie? Please?”

“What? No.” 

“If you let me, I’ll never ask you for anything ever again.” 

“You know what? Fine. No popping though. You’ll ruin the mood. Just a gentle shove.”

“Poo. You’re such a stick in the mud.” 

Lyddie disappeared again but this time Ev could see her outline against the boys. She was reaching out to make them kiss when they finally caught a clue and did it themselves. 

“Ahh,” Evvie let out a happy sigh. “True love.” 

Suddenly back at her side, Lyddie laughed and grabbed Ev’s hand. “Nothing like it.” 

“Nothing.” She leaned in and kissed her sister softly. 

“Hey, Ev?” Lyddie murmured a while later.

“Now you’re ruining this mood, Lydemia! For heaven’s sake, what is it?” 

“I never let them up.” 

“What...oh goodness. I guess you’d better…” she looked past her sister’s form at the two men twined together on the bench and smiled. 

“No. They’re doing fine. It’ll be morning in another hour anyway. And I have plans for you before then, dear sister.” Evvie grabbed Lyd’s hand and pulled her away. She looked back and was surprised to see Sam staring directly at her. He could obviously see her. Which meant he knew exactly what had transpired here. She smiled and gave a small wave. He grinned back, dimples in full force and mouthed “Thank you.”


End file.
